The End is Near
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: In this strange unknown land, 5 warriors travel to the mortal world to abduct 5 of the Chosen Ones... But what will happen? Only time will tell!
1. It's Time Ninos

The End is Near

Reminder: I own this story no others :/ lol sorry :D, also this is the prologue to the main story but Anyways onwards toward the story :3 Haha

I rated this story for T, it may turn M later on just saying, Also thanks to JustMe133 :) Really Appreciated the positive output on the story :D But anyways!

Chapter 1: It's Time Niños…

The moon glistened upon the white but almost lifeless sand, as the sand blew across this unknown desert's night. You could hear people shouting "Ódiele, ÓDIELE!" As people wearing white dashed towards the giant bonfire in the middle of the empty and dead desert. The group stopped as they reached their destination. An elderly old man, wearing a business suit was completely white except for the buttons and the souls of his shoe, which were black. He casually walked towards the group of unknown travelers also in white. It was silent until the old man shouted "Do you all know why I called all of you out here?" The group didn't respond. He began by saying "Well then it seems as if you weren't informed…" They were still silent and beginning to wonder what he was bantering on about considering he was a senile old man. "It is time for you to prove your worth me, my precious little niños." He paused "The hunt for the Chosen has begun!" The group baffled by the words the old man spoke were of mere silence but utter shock, they gasped as they frantically looked at each other. A young man with flaming red hair broke the silent of the crowd. "You mean it is…?" He interrupted him by saying "Yes, the very legend that our ancestors prophesized to the people of Ancient Spain. El Niños Del Sol." The crowd eyes widen in fear. A man with a small beard/goatee and small trimmed Mohawk said "Impossible! It's been nearly 2000 years since they have been alive!" The old man just chuckled. He then said "Look at the Fire of Fate." They all gathered near the fire to see what would happen. A few minutes at staring at the fire it transformed into a giant sphere of green flames and crystal fragments. They watched in horror as scenes of people holding hands and bright shockwaves of light blasted onto the sphere. And ultimately transformed their once known 'Land of the Dead' into an area teeming with life and poison in this world. They all stood in fear of what would happen next. The sphere shattered into a million little pieces and reverted into a bonfire. They all seemed so shocked from the events from the sphere they didn't say anything until the old man stood up. "I watched the very same thing nearly two nights ago. It was a sight of awe and horror at the same time." He paused "We must prevent the destruction of this organization and most of our entire home world…" They all were still in utter silence and too baffled to say much of anything afraid that one of them would snap and jump off a cliff. They have all seen horrible things but this was by far… the worst thing they have ever seen in their years of mercenary training and fighting. The old man saying in a moderately calm voice said "I think we all know what to do… Stop the Chosen Ones from coming into the Land of the Dead and eliminate them… Permanently!" The 20 travelers shook their heads in unison. "But!" They all raised their heads as the heard the shout from the old man say. "Only five of you can go to the human world and retrieve one of the lovers!" All of them stopped and began to speak in low voices; to afraid the old man would hear them. When the mumbling stopped five warriors walked next to the old man and asked if they could go to the human world for him. He applauded them for their valor to travel to a different world, though this was the very beginning of these mysterious and inhuman characters…..

AND THAT'S A WRAP! HAHAHA

Thank you for reading my first chapter to "The End is Near" Plzzzzzz review!


	2. The Agents of Death

The End is Near

Reminder: I own this story no others :/ lol sorry :D, also this is the prologue to the main story but Anyways onwards toward the story :3 Haha

Chapter 2: The Agents of Death

The strange warriors in white all followed the old man into a large skeletal castle which was almost large enough to outsize the Empire State Building and the White House. It was both beautiful and terrifying to all who gazed upon it. They had slowly made it into the lower mechanisms of the castle to find thousands of circular devices with dark matter gaping inside the machines. The old man turned around and began to speak. "These are Del Ramiro IV, a teleportation device able to teleport you anywhere within the human world." He turned on five separate generators. "I have already set destinations for you five to visit." As the engine on one of the teleportation devices went off, a gust of wind blew out of one of them. The old man chuckled and turned to face a young woman with brownish hair, curled professionally and pampered to all exceptional extends, but also was wearing a floral dress all in white decorated with skull fragments and white roses. He spoke to the woman saying "This is your portal Melindas; your mission is to retrieve one of the two pairs of "The Ones Who Dances with the Gales" understood?" She nodded and spoke with an elegant but sweetened voice. "Of course Grandpa, I'll make sure to get them here under any circumstances." She said with a cruel and ruthless smile as she walked through the portal with the winds. The next portal had a fire burst from the portal mouth. The old man spoke to the red headed boy as he walked towards the portal full of flames. "Carlos; your mission is to go and retrieve one of the two pairs of "The Ones Who Fight with Fire" make sure you're prepared, this is your first time in the human world." He spoke with adrenaline and excitement saying "Are you kidding me? Taking care of these brats will be a cakewalk! See ya!" As he jumped into the flames of the portal. He sighed with a long breath "May god watch over him this day." As he walked to the next portal vines and leaves and sounds of monkeys grunting and jaguars roaring within the portal began to spur. The old man chuckled once more as he turned to face the man with the mohawk and sandals. He spoke saying "Now, Jared; your mission involves retrieving one of the two pairs of "The Ones Who Speak to the Earths" now be warned Jared, vampires lurk in that section of the world, so if they get in your way… You know what to do." Jared smirks and opens his mouth to a booming and ominous voice. "Of course I love to try new things, and I've never eaten vampires before, you're in good hands my succulent prey." As he walk through the vines. The old man was just shaking his head in disbelief that he married one of his granddaughters. The next portal splashed water into the atmosphere and then went back into the portal, only leaving ripples in the water. The old man spoke "Meldora, your mission is to go to New York and retrieve one of the pairs of "The One Who Praises the Sea" forewarning Meldora this pair is special because they're demigods. Like I said to Jared earlier you know what to do." Meldora just had a maniacal smile and said "You know me and Jared love to shop for new prey grandpa! Give me a break! That and we deserve a little bonus every now and again!" As the woman with long frizzy brown hair dived into the portal. The old man chuckled as he thought to himself "They're perfect for each other." Last and finally a portal that looked like a giant stereo with sonic booms kept pulsing. The old man yelled over the stereo saying "Necros; your mission is to retrieve one of the two pairs of "The Ones of Muse" make sure to cover one of their mouths they can entice anyone who listens to their songs!" With that the emo kid wearing all white just vanished. With that the five were gone. The old man sat down in a lush throne mumbling "Now I just sit back and relax to watch the show." Turning a monitor on with the five's every movement.

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! YAY! CLIFFHANGERS :3 Hahaha anyway please review and give me your opinion of the story so far


End file.
